Squad
Squad The Squad screen lets managers control their line-up and formation, as well as set tactical details for matches. Formations The minimum number of signed players in your squad is 14 and the maximum is 22. You can have more than 22 players, but you will not be able to sign a contract with them. After 7 days, any player without a signed contract will leave your team. In order to sign a contract, you should sack or sell one of your players with a signed contract. You should keep in mind that during official matches (League, Cup and Champions League) you may have 7 players on the reserves bench and you can use 3 of them in order to substitute tired, injured or players who were warned with yellow cards. However, during friendlies you may have 11 players on the bench and you are free to use any number of them. Some formations are not allowed in Top Eleven and may lead to 20%ball possession, which in turn reduces the chance of victory. Throughout the whole match you must have: *a goalkeeper (blue) *at least three defenders (green) (DL/DC/DR) *at least one striker (red) *at least one player on both flanks. *at least four players in the opponents half (ML/MC/MR or AML/AMC/AMR or ST) *at least three players in the midfield section (AML/AMC/AMR and/or ML/MC/MR and/or DML/DMC/DMR) One player on each flank is enough, but three players on the same flank will also lead to 20% possession. Roles Roles determine which position a player can effectively play. Any player may be set to any position on the field, but they will be less effective during a match in that case. There are 14 roles in total: *'Goalkeeper' (GK - Blue). You can only have one Goalkeeper, but it is mandatory. *'Left-Back' (DL - Green). You can have up to one Left-Back on the pitch. *'Central Defender' (DC - Green). You can have up to three Central Defenders on the pitch. *'Right-Back' (DR - Green). You can have up to one Right-Back on the pitch. *'Left Wingback' (DML - Yellow). You can have up to one Left Wingback on the pitch. *'Defensive Midfielder' (DMC - Yellow). You can have up to three Defensive Midfielders on the pitch. *'Right Wingback' (DMR - Yellow). You can have up to one Right Wingback on the pitch. *'Left Midfielder' (ML - Yellow). You can have up to one Left Midfielder on the pitch. *'Central Midfielder' (MC - Yellow). You can have up to three Central Midfielders on the pitch. *'Right Midfielder' (MR - Yellow). You can have up to one Right Midfielder on the pitch. *'Left Attacking Midfielder' (AML - Yellow). You can have up to one Left Attacking Midfielder. *'Central Attacking Midfielder' (AMC - Yellow). You can have up to three Central Attacking Midfielders. *'Right Attacking Midfielder' (AMR - Yellow). You can have up to one Right Attacking Midfielder. *'Striker' (ST - Red). You can have up to three Strikers on the pitch. Quality A player's quality is the average combined value of his three attributes. This quality is represented with Stars, which are relative to your current League level. This means that viewing higher level teams will show more stars, while viewing lower level teams will show less stars, despite their managers seeing a normal star value for their own Leagues. This also means that the higher the level you are as a manager, the more demanding the new leagues are. It is why when you gain a level, all your players "lose" a star, even though their actual numerical quality is still the same. Auto-substitutions Auto-substitutions are there to help you when you are not able to watch your match. You have 5 available positions where you can place desired players: *GK (goalkeeper) *DEF (defensive line) *WNG (AML/AMR and DML/DMR) *MID (midfield line including ML and MR positions) *ST (striker) In case of an injury during a match, the injured player will be substituted by selected auto-substitution after 3 minutes. In case of no selected auto-substitution, the injured player will remain on the pitch which will decrease the overall quality of your team. Important note: auto-substitutions are off if you are watching the game in a Live Match! Squad Status Icons *Tired - your player's condition is lower than 20%. Use rests or let him regenerate his condition on his own. *Injures - your player is injured and he is not able to play. Use medical treatments or wait for his recovery. By placing your mouse cursor over this icon, you can see the remaining days needed to recover. *Yellow card - your player will be suspended for one match in case he receives one more yellow card. This is applied for the next match and next competition. *Yellow card (grayed out) - your player will be suspended for one game in case he receives another yellow card. This warning applies not for the next match, but for a different type of competition. *Red card - your player is suspended and he cannot play in the next match. *Red card (grayed out) - your player is suspended, but can play in the next match because suspension is applied for a different type of competition. Category:Pages